bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
False Utopia: The Rapture's Dream
Reasons for fighting "Dammit!" Ahatake called out as he was knocked back, part of his mask shattering. No sooner had he charged at the man, than he had suddenly felt light, and was being kicked right back where he had come from, next to Megami. As soon as he had gotten some distance away, his normal weight feeling returned. There was no time for holding back. Closing her eyes, Megami raised her own hands into the air, as if she held a blade in her hands and ready to perform and overhead swing. However, as she retained this pose, the air above her seemed to ripple for a moment, the background behind it wavering slightly. The droplets that had fallen near her were starting to change direction, clumping together in her hands. In seconds, it had formed a perfect katana, fitting her position. She lowered the sword, performing two pivots as she did so. In the wake of the sword swing, a wide, whip-like projectile made of the liquid that fell down all around them formed around her person. And in the wake of the second sword swing, the part of the "whip" in front of her started unleashing water bullets, each about the size of medium-sized rocks, at what was her newfound enemy. No sooner had the water bullets gotten within three feet of him, they'd crashed straight to the ground. Sesshōmaru was looking on, a smile on his face. "Sōkatsui." He called out the Kidō spell's name, launching a blast of blue energy at the couple. Ahatake, having gotten back on his feet, countered the blue blast of Kidō with his own red cero. The two opponent's struggling, gave Megami the perfect opening. She took it. Not relinquishing control of the water bullets that had been forced downward, she took them to a different path; through the grass blades. It was like electricity moving through the conduit, straight towards its destination. As soon as it came close enough, those very droplets, as well as the ones that had been accumulated via the falling rain, rose up in a sphere around him. This would serve as a good enough distraction, if her own personal attack didn't work. She moved the water closer to him in a claustrophobic manner, in order to crush him. "What is this?" He thought as the water sphere enveloped him. His Sōkatsui, rendering useless by the oddly durable water, left Ahatake's Cero free to fly...right at him. The massive blast of energy enveloped the sphere of water and the man inside. "That's gonna hurt." Ahatake said, grinning from under his mask. As the Cero dissipated, there was a smoking area where Sesshōmaru had once stood, being pelted by the rain. "Keep your guard up...." Megami warned calmly, readying her sword into a more stable stance. "I know...He hasn't completely masked his spiritual energy...he's lurking..." Ahatake's eyes scanned the area, but he was focusing on the faint signal of energy he was picking up from Sesshōmaru. No sooner did he start looking than he found something that clearly said "Yo idiot. Up here." A glow coming from a ways above Ahatake and Megami. Sesshōmaru was floating there, his finger pointing at them both. "Shindō Art 20, Kaimfuki." From his fingertip, he launched an large blast of purple energy, one that looked alot like a Cero. Ahatake raised his sword up to block the blast, and he was reminded slightly of his training with Seireitou. Seireitou sighed, "It's because you are naive. You think you can master Bankai and control your hollow like it's a game. Well let me tell you something, kid. I've been around for a while, and naive people like you... are the first to go!" he called out, as he disappeared, reappearing above Ahatake, holding a Cero in his hands. Without warning, he shot it at Ahatake, straight down. ''Ahatake felt it coming and countered by firing a flame crescent from his Zanpakuto to block the cero but was still thrown down by the force. He got up still grinning. "To me fighting is a game. It's like a simple game of chess and these powers I've gained just add to the fun." He hadn't changed much from back then. But he had an idea on how to make sure this wasn't a repeat of that. He pointed a finger at the Cero. "Taladrador Cero." He launched a small beam from his finger, right at the Kaimfuki blast. Despite being much smaller, it lived up to it's name, piercing right through the Cero. Sesshōmaru leaned back, the thin beam shooting straight up in front of his face. "That was a close one." For a moment, there was silence. Megami's eyes were leveled, but her sword was now lowered, and her stance a bit more relaxed. "A utopia.... that's what you were shooting for after all this time, wasn't it....?" She asked, loud enough for Sesshōmaru to hear. "Something that would be good for all of society.... that's what you wanted, right?" Sesshōmaru looked down, and took off his hood, so that his face was visible. "Yes. That was indeed my original goal. However...it didn't turn out as planned." He sighed. "After...disposing of you two, and my team disposing of the rest, we may need to try a different dimension." "....then I won't resolve to killing you." Megami continued softly. "Your efforts were aimed towards a good direction.... but your way of seeing it is flawed. If you live, then I hope you see through to that...." With that, she settled herself into another stance, firm this time and ready to defend and/or attack. Sesshōmaru was surprised. "You don't intend to fight anymore?" He smiled. He descended to the ground. "That's actually a relief to here. I wasn't to keen on fighting on you all unless you persisted." Ahatake sighed as his Hollow Mask faded. His eyes returned to their normal state, though their was an expression of disappointment on his face. "Well, I guess that settles that." He said, sheathing his blade. "If we're going to let them live, we might as well get to the others before they wind up killing each other." The Guillotine CLANG! was the only noise audible near the edge of the forest. Adela and Lynterra were doing battle, and their swordplay seemed about equal. They jumped back and skidded across the ground. Adela sighed. "I'm really in the mood to end this you know." She began to twirl one of her blades by the chain, and threw it at Lynterria, where it wrapped around the girl's blade. Then, like a fish on the line, she pulled Lynterria in, raising her second blade to stab the girl. Lynterria pulled her blade out of the chains however, and began to call out it's release command. "Advance, and never halt, for advancing is perfection. Advance, and do not fear the thorns in the path, for they draw only corrupt blood, Tengetsu!" "A Zanpakutō?" Adela was surprised, but didn't act like she took much notice. Adela gripped both of her blades. "Sever...Guillotina." She was covered in white spiritual energy, and her spiritual pressure began to rise. As she cut through the energy that surrounded her, she was still human enough, her hair and face had stayed mostly the same, though her eyes were now golden. She had large, bat-like wings, her skin was now pale, and she wielded a blade shaped like an actual guillotine. Immediately, Adela launched a white Cero from her hand. It sped across the ground, tearing into it as it made it's way towards Lynterria. Lynterria raised her dual blade, destroying the Cero instantly, and, in that seemingly same instance, firing what could only be a Cero from the other side of her blade. This all happened in a matter of seconds. "Cero?" Adela was surprised to see her own Cero destroyed and the young girl firing a counter Cero all in a matter of seconds, but she launched a compressed Cero from her fist, which ripped through the reflected Cero. Once again, Lynterria's responding strike destroyed the Cero. But this time, she didn't use a return Cero. Adela frowned. She hadn't expected her Cero blasts to get so easily countered. Perhaps a different approach then. She pointed a finger at Lynterria. "Cero Chispa." She fired multiple small, incredible fast bullets of reiatsu at Lynterria, who gripped her sword and fired a white Cero from her blade, which obliterated the smaller bullets, and proceeded to fly towards Adela. Adela raised her hand up to block it, and sent it flying into a nearby tree. "I see...so that was my Cero." "How'd you know?" Lynterria asked, frowning. "I could feel my spiritual energy signal in it." She replied simply. Lynterria's frown deepened as she raised her blade. "Tenka Shōnami." She called out the attack name and her blade began to be covered in energy. Just as she swung her blade down, a hand grasped it. Lynterra looked up. "Sesshōmaru!" Sesshōmaru smiled as he let her hand down. "You're done here. "B-but! If I can get rid of her, Taiki'll be mine!" Lynterria insisted, and a vein pulsed in Adela's head. "You're done here." Sesshōmaru said sternly. He turned to look at Ahatake and Megami. "That makes for one pair." He said, and Ahatake nodded. Adela sighed. "Guess that saves me the trouble of finishing you." "Adela...." Megami's eyes were now transfixed onto Adela's release form, surprised. Of course, she had seen Arrancar released before. But, being away from the Gotei 13 for so long, it now felt new to her to feel such energy.... to see such a form being taken on.... it brought about a bit of nostalgia within her. She was a little bit glad to see such... it brought back good memories. Adela returned to her normal form, and sling both her chained blades around her shoulder. "Alright." Ahatake cracked his knuckles. "Now to find the other groups before they do to each other what you two were about to do." Progressing Daiyaku and Seiryoku were currently standing still, their icy glares towards each other could be felt. They each began to take a stance, their feet grinding into the ground. "Shindō art 3, Ōnaminagare I." Daiyaku called out the name of his preferred spell, being enveloped in a aura of lightning. "I should have known you'd use that." Seiryoku replied, as the spells electricity and the rain whipped around them both. "Your most used power up Shindō spell. And you're the only Taishoku Kokumin to have mastered all three levels." Daiyaku chuckled. "If I cared, I'd be honored by your praise." Seiryoku frowned. "Shall we get started?" "Anytime." They both launched themselves towards each other with Kenpo, seemingly for melee combat. Right when they reached each other, Daiyaku drew his blade, and with it, pierced Seiryoku's chest. Seiryoku's eyes widened as the metal went straight through his body. Daiyaku grinned. "That was easier than I expected." At that moment, Seiryoku's entire figure shattered, leaving only the tattered remains of his outfit. "What the...?!"' Daiyaku was shocked and began to look around. A wave of knives alerted him to his opponent's presence, and he dodged them, the knives embedding themselves in the tree behind Daiyaku with a thunk. Seiryoku jumped down, his outfit completely different, as it was when he first came to the Ōkoku. "A Crystal Clone. Perfect decoy to put you off your guard. Or so I'd hoped." Seiryoku was about to make his next move when suddenly, Daiyaku lept at him covered in dark flames. "Kagehaken?!" Daiyaku's fist slammed into Seiryoku's midesection, sending him flying backwards. He caught himself in midair, and sent a boulder flying via telekinesis at Daiyaku, who smashed it with his fist. Vanishing, they each began a fierce exchange of blows, kicks and punches landing evenly with the opposing. These two knew each other well from their time in their previous dimension, knowingly exactly how the other fights. Seiryoku's eyes began to glow, and Daiyaku ran towards Seiryoku, and walked on top of him before kicking off, throwing the silver-haired Taishoku Kokumin off his balance. The glow was not disturbed however, and crystals erupted around Daiyaku. "What the hell?!?" The crystals began to form a cage, a durable crystal cage that was easy to shatter from the outside, but difficult from the inside. Of course this didn't prevent Daiyaku from trying to get out. Seiryoku sighed. "I think I know how to deal with you." A faint outline appeared floating above his hand, forming what appeared to be a large key. "That...it can't be...the Fūken!" "That's right." Seiryoku replied, his hair lengthening as he gripped the blade. "The Fūken, originally created by a Visored in the attempt to seal away his Inner Hollow. Unfortunately, he "died" before he was able to successfully use it. And now...I have it." "You...you wouldn't!" Daiyaku hissed. "You have three different "souls". Your normal soul, the one that's currently in possession of your body, and your inner hollow. I'd think the body would be a bit cramped with all three of you in there." He walked slowly over to Daiyaku. "I'll just have to evict you." He placed the blade in front of Daiyaku's chest and it phased inside. "D-damn...you..." Daiyaku choked out as Seiryoku turned the blade, giving the impression that he was unlocking something. The blade began to glow, and something white seemed to be seeping along into the crystal at the top. Daiyaku's body went limp, and the crystals holding him up fell...just as Sesshōmaru, Ahatake, Megami and co. arrived on the scene. "Hm...are we too late?" Ahatake asked, looking at Daiyaku. "Hardly." The first to speak up was his wife, her studious eyes studying over Daiyoku's fallen form. She folded her hands behind her back, a rather curious expression falling on her face. "It's faint.... but his energy's still in him. Glad you've taken the liberty of knocking him out instead of killing him, Seiryoku-san...." "This one doesn't need to die." Seiryoku replied, lifting the sealing blade. "I decided to sealed the violent soul inside him, sparing the good one from death at least." He sighed as the blade disappeared. "May I ask why those two are with you?" He gestured towards Lynterria and Sesshōmaru. Megami smiled sheepishly. "Eh.... we managed to reconcile differences....?" Seiryoku frowned. "I don't see how that's possible...but I'll trust your judgement if it will end this. What's next?" "That depends on who's left...." Megami looked over towards the rest of the group. "There's Taiki, Miharu, and Kyuui.... who else is there?" Dang it! SHe should've kept track of the number if she knew such a situation was going to pop-up! "Jōchō is out fighting the silver-haired child with the glasses." Sesshōmaru said. "They're the last pair aside from Taiki and the other two children." "And since Kyuui and Miharu are working together...." Megami concluded. "Let's take care of Aoi first!" "Alright." Sesshōmaru lifted the unconscious Daiyaku over his shoulder, and they each took off, heading to where Aoi and Jōchō's energies were raging. Poisonous Memories DOOM! Was the sound that was heard as Aoi let loose a blast of poisonous reiatsu from her sword. Jōchō was flying, dodging it and it collided with a tree, destroying half of the trees around it, not including the one it hit. "I don't see that one hittin' me anytime soon kiddo." Jōchō chuckled, floating easily in the air. Aoi growled, launching a Cero from her palm at the man, who once again, dodged as if it was nothing. "Dokuhitsu!" She let loose to crescent shaped blasts which formed an X, but Jōchō ducked, and it merely grazed his hair. "I was expecting something a bit more entertaining than this." He said, his voice filled with mock disappointment. "Why don't we make this a bit more interesting." "Interesting?" Aoi asked cautiously. Jōchō chuckled, and "Kyūi" began to rise from the ground, her eyes blank. Aoi's eyes widened. She only allowed herself to say one thing. "Sorry, sis...." Then, she quickly unsheathed her sword and threw herself at the other woman, her blank eyes holding no emotion whatsoever. Her blade, however, spoke volumes, its edge ready to slice into her opponent and rip away her life. Her movements were noticeably swift and unhesitant - despite her apology, it was clear that she had no qualms about killing Aoi. Aoi raised up one of her swords, blocking her sister's sword strike, though Kyūi's strength was pushing her back. "Onē-chan! What are you doing?" She cried, raising up another sword to push back against Kyūi, leaving them in a stalemate. "Tou-san told me everything...." Blank eyes narrowed as they stared into the ones of her opponent. "He was trying to help this group in order to achieve peace within this society, something that the King himself had been aiming for...." Immediately, her gaze sharpened, a fury revealed. "And you're in the way!!!!" With that, she lifted a leg up to kick Aoi in the stomach and force her back. Aoi was surprised at the force this kick had, forcing herself up. She gripped her stomach. "I-in the way?" She hissed, trying to breath right. "You were all for this when we left! Why're you siding with them now?!" "Because I've changed my mind!!!" Not willing to give Aoi the chance to recover, Kyuui charged at her again, her wrists flicking her sword in fluid and precise motions. The tutelage under Taiki was showing greatly - her movements were aggressive, and yet accurate.... precise, and yet powerful.... her style was noticeably ferocious, intent on keeping Aoi on the defensive while slowly breaking those defenses as well. However, because of the apprent increase of strength (at least physically), Kyuui would hold a constant advantage, and had the one-way chance of killing Aoi without consequence. Aoi was definitely in a dilemma. Fighting Kyūi, even in training, was not one of her favorite things to do. And Kyūi seemed far more powerful, far more aggressive than normal. Aoi's eyes shut for a second under the pain from her stomach and the pressure Kyūi was putting her under. As she swung her swords to block Kyūi's, she knew she had to at least gain some distance. And, unfortunately, the only way to do that was to injure Kyūi. "Dokuga." She called out the special attacks name, making sure to tone down the poison in the blast to a numbing kind of poison and the purple blast of reiatsu enveloped them both. Jōchō's eyes widened. "Surprising tactic." "Urgh!!" The tactic worked. Although Kyuui had been cued off at the command and was able to hold her breath in time, she was also forced to cover her mouth and leap away from her target. One eye was closed and one eye was open, expressing her shock and discomfort at the attack. As she landed onto her feet, she let out an angered growl, her senses kicking in to keep an eye on the opposing presence in front of her. But, Aoi would clearly be able to gain her breath and counter-attack! "You're not Onē-chan." Aoi said calmly, her eyes focused on the memory Kyūi. "The Oneē-chan I have wouldn't try to kill me." She raised her blade. "Sayonara." A Cero spread from her arm, mingling with the Dokuga that was forming. She swung her blade down, firing the combination technique at the memory Kyūi, the powerful energy tearing straight into the ground as it headed towards it's target. It was a dangerous move for her foe. The condensed energy created by the Cero technique would create heavy external damage, ripping flesh apart simply by itself. But its poisonous trait would cause those wounds to tear even further, consuming it with disease and infection. With the lack of restraint, this would be sure to destroy her sis-- No... this projection of her sister! However, even as what seemed to be imminent death came towards her, Kyūi simply closed her eyes and waited ever so patiently.... Until it consumed her whole. Aoi sighed, falling to her knees. "I-I did it.." She panted. The energy that attack used had taken it's toll on her. She probably wouldn't be able to pull off another one of those. Unfortunately, Jōchō was still there. And despite his creation being destroyed, he was smiling. For a moment, there was only smoke and dust billowing at the spot where Kyūi had once stood, not even a silhouette being displayed among the masses. For a moment, there was only silence in the area, save for the intense winds that were fading away under the continuous roar of the rain and winds. A "beautiful" way to put it, as her father would've said so himself.... That is, it would've been - had it affected her foe in any way. Despite taking the blast head-on, a leg stepped out, followed by the body of the memory. Its eyes were once again blank, its personality once again being forced to a dormant state due to not having any more purpose. It was emotionless, blankly glaring at Aoi as the body slowly made its way towards Aoi. The blade was readied in both hands, hilt gripped tightly. Aoi's eyes widened. "This can't be possible. I used up nearly all my energy on that one attack. And she's '''alive'?"'' Jōchō chuckled. "My memory projections can't be destroyed. You'll fight until your sister kills you." Aoi was still on her knees, exhausted from the last attack. And the words that came from Jōchō's mouth shocked her. She forced herself up. Tired or not, she wasn't going to fall here. Not to a shadow of her sister. She raised both blades up in a guard formation, knowing all she could do for the moment was block. Exhaustion. Energy loss. It would all be taken for the memory's advantage. Without hesitation, it attacked again, aggressively and with zeal. The blade hammered against Aoi's withering defenses, attempting to shatter them quickly. Aoi raised her blades up to block, but even with her high number of blades, the memory's strikes were faster and stronger. Aoi was getting cut, her arms covered in sword wounds. "Dammit.." She thought, the clanging sound of their blades ringing in her ears. "This...thing...is too powerful. I'm really gonna die at this rate." WHAM! With a final sword strike, the memory forced Aoi into the dust, her swords being knocked out of her hands. Due to cuts, blood was now dripping from the blade and staining the killing edge. Its blank eyes held no sympathy, raising its blade up without hesitation, without mercy. It would continue to attack, continue to pursue Aoi until she was fully subdued. She would keep cutting and cutting, until the last breath finally left her body. It was nothing but a bloodhound that obeyed its master without question and without mind of its own. The blade was brought down. "Espada Cero." A red, sword shaped Cero appeared above Aoi, blocking Kyuui's sword strike, and it pushed her back. Kyuui was forced to pull the blade aside. The beam shot into the air like a rocket, her face illuminated with the crimson hue. She slowly stepped away, sword lowered as she did so. Her movements were calm, composed, retained, and her gait was reeking of nothing but the lack of emotions. She readied herself once again, hands gripping the sword tightly as she waited for her opponent to recover. "Well, that's definitely not Kyūi..."' Ahatake thought, eying the memory. He looked at Jōchō. "Now that's a decent power." Sesshōmaru appeared next to Jōchō. "We're finished here." He said, his hand on the man's shoulder. "Call off the projection." "Oh?" Jōchō sighed. "This was just beginning to get a little fun." Nevertheless, he held up his index and middle finger and the Kyūi illusion vanished. Sesshōmaru turned to Megami. "Kurosaki-san, I would like to thank you for finding this peaceful solution. And I do apologize for any trouble I may have caused for your family. It would seem this dimension isn't just ready for Utopia yet." Megami tilted her head to the side, a little more relaxed now. "Not yet.... maybe sometime in the future, that will happen." She answered him with a hopeful tint. Her hands were clasped in front of her, adding to the rather non-hostile and polite aura she was giving off. Sesshōmaru clapped his hands for a second, and Shinsetsu emerged, standing next to him. "We'll be taking our leave now. We'll return to our own dimension, and try to rebuild it from there." Shinsetsu opened a portal, where a post-apocalyptic world could be seen. "If we fail, we'll simply move onto another dimension, and try this once again." So that would leave Taiki to the family. Megami simply nodded to them. "Good luck... and, I do hope you learn from your mistake...." Sesshōmaru chuckled as he stepped into the portal. When he made it through, he was still visible, though it was if as looking through the wrong side of a telescope. Lynterria, reluctantly, stepped into the portal was well, quickly followed by Jōchō and Shinsetsu. The girl waved to them as she stepped in, and the portal closed. Ahatake sighed. "I wish I could say this was all, but, we have one more battle we need to stop." Taiki. Megami breathed in, taking a step closer towards her husband. It had taken all of their convincing before, but now.... "We can do this... right?" She asked, looking towards him with a smile. It was meant to encourage him, to ensure that everything would be fine. It always was.... wasn't it? ---- Miharu looked exhausted. She was currently wielding a normal katana, though it seemed to spark every now and then. But the battle and constant use of elements on Taiki - to no avail - had been taking it's toll on her. She gripped her blade again, and glared in her brother's direction. Kyuui herself was fairing worse off. Her method of facing Taiki head-on was costing her dearly. Although it was clear that her skills were almost on par with his, that was the very fact that was risking her life: almost. As Miharu caught her breath, she found herself locked in a blade struggle with her father. She managed to land a few cuts on him, as blood now trickled down his left sleeve as well as his forehead. But it just wasn't enough, and he had also managed to land his own blows - a deep gash to the right arm, and a slash to the stomach. Those two injuries were keeping her from fighting effectively.... while her father was still going strong. SLICE! "Nnnngah!!!" And now he had taken the liberty of delivering another sword blow straight to one of her kneecaps, slicing through the bone. A pained and slightly frightened gasp came from the white-haired girl, her motor movements finally weakened. She fell on her bad knee, which caused her to yell and fall onto her side. "Disappointing...." She heard his voice say, clearly disgusted despite his calm tone. "I taught you myself, all that I knew, all that I learned! I was expecting a much better fight than what you're bringing to the table! It's just almost funny.... almost." N...no! I can't listen to hi--'' A newfound world of pain occurred, when she found her long hair being pulled back, and she found herself forced up to her knees. Her eyes were shut, and her teeth were gritted. "Very well! It's time to end this game!" Taiki decided, a big old smile on his amused face. With his free hand, he lowered the blade in a position ready to decapitate Kyuui. There was flash of light, coming from Miharu's direction. Her blade had been hit by lightning, and it was surrounding not only the blade, but her as well. She could feel the electricity spreading throughout her body, and it gave her a tingling feeling. She launched herself towards her brother, the electricity enhancing her speed. She raised her blade, blocking Taiki's own before it sliced Kyūi's head off. She pushed back against Taiki, trying to get him at least a fari distance away from her aunt, applying as much strength as she could. Once the strike was blocked, Taiki knew he had to switch position. The hand that held Kyuui's hair was released, and he wrapped his arm around her neck, though not enough to choke her. Gritting his teeth, and ignoring the pained grunts that his newfound hostage was eliciting, he forced her up and back, bringing her with him as he put his sword in front of him. He swung his sword accordingly, blocking the ferocious attacks directed towards his person with natural effectiveness. However, with one hand, he had to struggle a little in order to defend himself (as well as his daughter) against his attacks. "Using Kyūi as a hostage Onī-chan?" Miharu hissed. "That's low." She vanished, reappearing at his side, using her newfound speed to do so. She twirled her blade around, and swung it, aiming for the exact spot where one of his kidneys would be. He wasn't. But, it would be better to let her think such. He didn't allow himself to answer her, instead opting to avoid the strike made onto his person. He leaped away from her, one eye open and one eye closed in a casual expression. As he stood there, waiting for her next move, a twitch was felt through his brain. One by one, he sensed his allies' presence fade away, and his open eye turned to the direction in where they had went off to. His family must have finished them off, or they had been forced to retreat. Too weak, they had been. "It seems like the rest of the family's won their battles...." He commented lightly, lowering his sword for a moment. This caused Kyuui to look at him, one of her shut eyes opening in his direction in a surprised manner. "Those morons lost...." "Which would mean they're on their way here." Miharu replied, shrugging. "And what do you Tō-san will do when he sees you?" She asked, her tone slightly ominous. Everyone knew how Ahatake did not get along well with his son at all. "He'll kill me." The uncaring tone in Taiki's voice made even Kyuui flinch a little. However, he continued to speak, unaware of her movement. "It's simple as that. Once he sees me holding my own daughter like this, he won't be able to contain himself anymore.... he'll finish me off, even if it's against the wishes against the family...." He laughed a little, his voice cruelly light-hearted. "He always ''was a hard-headed man, that one...." Miharu's eyes narrowed. "Are you aiming for that?" She asked, jumping back and slinging her electrified blade over her shoulder. A comically surprised expression fell on her brother's face. "W-wha-- no! Of course not!" He exclaimed defensively. "It was just a funny thing to think about, that's all!" "I see." Miharu braced herself. "You really are difficult to read Onī-chan. Adela was right about that." "Thank you...." With those words, Taiki allowed himself to lean against one of the trees, making no move to attack. However, he didn't relinquish Kyuui from his grip just yet. The hostage, in question, was starting to panic a little, her eyes falling back to her own wounds. She hoped that she wouldn't bleed out too much - if the wounds were too critical, she would simply bleed to death before the family got to her. And her father wasn't caring too much about that situation.... she squirmed a little, but he simply tightened his hold, his arm blocking her mouth and threatening to crush her neck if she didn't hold still. Miharu gripped her blade. "What say we try this..?" She murmured as the electric aura faded. Her blade began to glow and merge with her arm, forming what appeared to be a large missle launcher. Was she really trying to continue this? There really was no point in attempting to fight any further. It would be best to simply wait it out until reinforcements arrived. He certainly had no luxury of fighting his little sister anymore. Therefore, he kept his sword lowered, watching her patiently. They would be here soon, anyway... "I hope you're not pointing that thing at us....." He said mockingly. "Or do you actually want me to use this hostage?" "Aren't you forgetting, Onī-chan?" Miharu asked. "I can give my Zanpakutō any power I please, regardless of it's outside appearance. Now...let's see how well that works." She jumped back slightly to gain some distance, and an energy ball began to charge in front of her weapon. Taiki remained silent, and Kyuui's eyes widened in fear for what Miharu was seemingly attempting to do. In an attempt to get her to stop, she shook her head in a "no" motion, insisting on her niece to will her and understand. Not only would it be attacking her, but it would be defying their wish of bringing her father back! Miharu saw this and she smiled, mouthing "I've got this." As the energy blast charged fully, she let it fire. It shot straight towards Taiki and Kyūi and then, at the last second, split, forming tendrils. Each tendril shot towards Taiki, one aiming for his neck, the other his sword wielding arm, then both of his ankle. A capture move.... So she wasn't attempting to kill him. Silently noting her tactics, Taiki decided to pull back once again, leaping away in order to avoid being caught by the tendrils. His legs took him higher, up to a more aerial position and into the trees. He found his way onto one of the higher branches, crouching and continuing to stare down at his opponent. Though it was creative, it would take much more than that in order to subdue him... "Alright..." Miharu sounded disappointed. "Let's try..." But before she could say anything else, a hand touched her shoulder and she looked up. Ahatake, Megami, Adela and Aoi were standing there, Ahatake's hand on her shoulder. "Well, you're not dead." Ahatake said to Miharu, smiling. "That's a relief to know." Miharu couldn't help but smile back, even as she aimed her cannon launcher at Taiki again. "Put the blaster away." Ahatake told her, and she lowered her arm. After silently acknowledging Miharu, Megami now turned her attention towards Taiki, his hostage now somewhat relieved that help had arrived in their form. Her mother-in-law's eyes shifted towards the white-haired girl, eyes widened. He had taken his own daughter hostage?! How could he?! A short sigh escaped her lips, but she didn't allow it to pass too far from her. Instead, she gave Taiki a rather stern gaze towards his person, while still keeping a calm attitude about herself. And, of course, he wasn't going to let go of her any time soon.... Ahatake sighed. "Taiki, your friends left. This battle is over you know. You can start by letting Kyūi go." He knew Taiki wouldn't, but suggesting it would be a good start. "And what makes you think I'll just hand her over?" Of course, the defiant statement was fired right back at his father, his eyes glancing over each and every one of them. "The battle's over." Ahatake repeated. "You've got no reason to hold her hostage. We're not about to kill you." Abruptly, Taiki started laughing. Nastily, laughingly, and mockingly. "Have you grown soft, old man?!" He jeered, pointing his sword blade straight at his father's face... or at least, it would've been, considering the distance was point-blank. As of now, it wasn't. "If you're not aiming to kill me, then why are you here?! Certainly not to capture me and bring me back so we can be a happy family again! Because if that's the reason.... well...." His voice died down, and he shrugged. "I really don't know how to describe your naivety." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyuui's eyes waver, out of fear towards him and despair at his words. But he hardly cared. She would learn soon enough.... Ahatake tilted his head to the side. "Oh boy, you'd make your mother proud..." He sighed. "Do you want me to kill you? Because, believe me, I'd have no qualms over it at all." "Then what's holding you back?" Taiki demanded. "Why don't you just ignore everyone and strike me down here and now?! If you have no qualms, then prove it! Or is it...." A feral sneer came across his face. "You're lying? That you're just allowing your precious family to keep you from killing me.... that's a qualm, isn't it? You're afraid of looking like the bad guy, right?!" At this, Megami jerked her head towards Ahatake. "He's trying to goad you, don't fall for it...!" She hissed in warning. Ahatake's eye twitched. Taiki was right. The only reason he hadn't destroyed his son was because of his family. He didn't want to look like the "bad guy", especially in front of Aoi and Kyūi, who loved their father. Though how much they loved him at this moment was debatable. He was itching to draw his sword, but he heeded Megami's warning. That very action was killing him. "I take it by your silence.... that I'm right...." Taiki chuckled to himself, lowering his blade once again. "Sad.... but it's obvious. You're all far too weak for my tastes.... it's time you learn a lesson in letting emotions take hold of you." With that, he released his arm around Kyuui, making the girl's eyes widen in surprise. She took a step forward, hissing in pain at the broken knee-cap and nearly falling over. If she could just get to fall down towards them, they'd catch her! However, she failed to take notice of Taiki's smile at her back. She didn't notice his blade raised.... But Megami did. Her eyes widened in horror, and she barely had time to shout out too words. "LOOK OUT!!!!" SPLURCH!! The blade punched through the middle of Kyuui's chest, her own pupils dilating in shock. Her eyes, slowly losing their light, looked down to the sword that had been stricken through her. She fell down to her knees, the pain too much for her to handle. She fell on her stomach, eyes shutting and her functions finally shutting down. As her mind slipped into her own personal blackness, she felt herself being pulled back, and her father's final words. "Oops! Guess I killed her." Time seemed to stop for everyone, more-so for Aoi. Her eyes widened and tears began to fall from them. She gripped her blade. Ahatake may not be about to attack. But she was definitely ready now. "BANKAI!" She cried, her voice spreading into the sky. Her spirit energy skyrocketed as her blades began to transform. She was surrounded in a torrent of spiritual energy, Taiki's words "Oops! Guess I killed her." ringing in her ears. There was fury in her eyes as she launched herself at her father. As she neared him, she vanished, reappearing behind him, and swung her blade down. Time slowed down for Taiki, as well, and it seemed to stop when the blade was inches away from his head. "She was the only one that chose to attack.... a shame that you seemed so promising, Aoi..." He thought to himself. "At least you've finally shown the ruthlessness to attack what you presumed to be close to you. Alas, there is just no room for you within my mind at the moment.... your sister.... your beloved is the only thing I seek. She....." Under the power of Aoi's attack, the branch where Taiki had been standing had been virtually cut down, exploding and splintering under the pressure. "....will be a fine apprentice....." When the smoke cleared, both of them had virtually vanished into thin air, and not a sign of either one could be seen. Taiki had killed Kyuui.... and left behind nothing, not even the chance to bury the girl. It was over. Aoi looked around furiously. But there really was no trace. Nothing at all. Not even spiritual pressure. As her Bankai vanished, she fell to the ground in tears. "Dammit..." She choked out. "I...I let them get away..." The hand of Megami was placed on her shoulder. A sympathetic look was on her expression, and she was kneeled right beside the other girl to her level. There was nothing she could really say in order to remedy the situation: it wasn't her fault.... but, they had gotten away.... without hesitation, she raised her arms and embraced the young lady, head resting against hers. "I'm sorry.... really, I am...." She whispered, the sadness clear in her voice as well. It was a very shallow victory for the family. They had won but at the same time. Ahatake sighed. It looks like they had quite a task ahead of them. The next time he saw Taiki, he'd make sure it was the last time the boy saw anything. The End